Evelyn Gets Her Comeuppance
by Jackie Donovan
Summary: A scene from TM the way I would like to have seen it. Not terribly PC, but entertaining nonetheless if this is your kink.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The characters all belong to Stephen Somers and Universal Studios, not me.  
  
Summary: A scene from The Mummy written the way I think it would have been presented in old fashioned romance novel style. Not very PC and if it's not your kink, I apologize. If it is, then enjoy and let me know.  
  
MsJTDonovan@aol.com  
  
  
  
Evelyn Gets Her Comeuppance  
  
  
  
"This door stays closed. No one goes in, she doesn't come out. Right?"  
  
"Right," Henderson readily agreed. That mean he got to stay here.  
  
Rick strode toward the door. "Let's go, Jonathan," he commanded.  
  
Jonathan had no intention of leaving his chair. "I thought I would just stay at the fort and…"  
  
The double doors to the bedroom flew open and Evy stormed out throwing the bent hat pin aside. Having a brother who was skilled and picking pockets and breaking into things came in handy sometimes. "I am coming with you."  
  
"No you're not," Rick told her. "It's too dangerous. Get back in that room."  
  
"I will not." Evy walked defiantly to the front door. "I am just as much a part of this as you are. More, really. I am the only one who can communicate with that thing."  
  
Rick had to admire her spunk. It was her most adorable and most annoying attribute but he didn't have time for this now. He walked up to Evelyn, took her by both upper arms and steered her backward into the chair next to Jonathan. "We are going to have enough to worry about out there without having you tag along, now stay put!"  
  
"He's right, old Mum. You should really stay here," said Jonathan. "I should really stay here to make sure she stays here…" he suggested to Rick.  
  
Evelyn was indignant. She struggled to get out of the chair but Rick held her in place. "Tag along? Tag along? How dare you speak to me as if I were a child!"  
  
"Stop acting like one and I will." Rick stared into her eyes and she stared defiantly back." Evelyn, you've seen what that thing can do and you know it's after you. I am not going to let you run around out there in its path."  
  
"He has a point, you know," said Henderson.  
  
"You don't see me itching to go out there," added Daniels.  
  
"Nor me," agreed Jonathan. "Now be a good girl and stay here."  
  
Evelyn turned her icy stare on him. Her brother always took the path of least resistance.  
  
"Get up, Jonathan," said Rick. "You're coming with me."  
  
Jonathan started to protest but a look at Rick's stony face made him think better of it. He stood and went to the door.  
  
Evelyn had stopped trying to get up and Rick was satisfied that she was going to obey. "Stay," he told her once more for good measure then released her and turned and walked toward the front door.  
  
"Oooooh!" she steamed, furious. This was her adventure! She had waited her whole life for it and that man, the man she had paid five-hundred pounds to rescue, was not going to get away with treating her like this. Impulsively she stood, grabbed a glass from the table and threw it. The glass shattered on the door just over Rick's head.  
  
He winced then spun around, incredulous. "Did you throw that at me?"  
  
Evelyn had picked up another glass. It felt great to assert herself. "Yes, you scoundrel," she fumed. "And I'll throw this one too unless you let me go with you."  
  
"You are not coming with me and that's final. Throw that glass and I'll take you over my knee and blister your butt." Rick warned.  
  
Henderson and Daniels watched with growing interest.  
  
"Um," said Jonathan. "That's not really going to be necessary. Evy, do sit down. Maybe I should stay and make sure she…"  
  
Evelyn's eyes were blazing. The very idea! "You wouldn't dare," she huffed.  
  
"You don't want to find out. Let's go, Jonathan." said Rick. He turned and stepped toward the door. His hand was on the knob when another glass exploded over his head.  
  
Evelyn wasn't completely aware that the glass had left her hand until it had impacted the door. It probably hadn't been the smartest thing she had ever done. Her target turned around and was shaking glass shards out of his hair. "Um," said Evelyn. Her hand flew to her mouth, and then she forced it back down to her side. She'd looked more confident that way, she thought. She held her head high and took an involuntary step backwards. Rick's eyes met hers. He looked angry. Really angry. This wasn't good. Evelyn spun and bolted for the bedroom door. Rick was right behind her.  
  
"Um," said Jonathan. "Don't we have a creature to hunt down?"  
  
Evelyn made it to the safety of her bedroom and spun around to slam the double doors closed… but not quick enough. Rick met the doors with both arms extended and they flew open. He grabbed Evelyn by the upper arm. "Let me go!" She exclaimed.  
  
Rick hauled Evelyn toward her dressing table where there was a straight- backed chair. Jonathan, Henderson and Daniels watched from the open door. "Um," said Jonathan.  
  
Evelyn dragged her feet. "What do you think you are doing?" she demanded.  
  
"I told you what I was going to do," replied Rick. She was a spoiled little brat who needed a good spanking and he was going to give it to her. He thought about using his hand but she was wearing that heavy skirt and God- knows-what underneath it. He needed something to make more of an impact. On the dressing table was a big wooden hairbrush. Perfect. He picked it up.  
  
Evelyn's eyes flew wide. "Mr. O'Connell, have you completely lost your mind?"  
  
"No, just my patience," said Rick. He swung the chair around and sat down, pulling and twisting her down across his lap. She fought like a wildcat.  
  
"Jonathan! Help me!" Evelyn implored.  
  
"Now see here, O'Connell…" Jonathan hesitated. His sister had always been quite a handful. Maybe this was just what she needed. "Well, Evy. He did warn you… you didn't have to throw that second glass."  
  
Evelyn struggled in her awkward position to look at her brother in disbelief. "Jonathan!" she said.  
  
To keep her in position Rick clamped his right leg over the back of both of Evelyn's legs. She wasn't going anywhere. She twisted her head around to look at him. O'Connell, don't you dare…" Evelyn commanded.  
  
Rick lifted the hairbrush and brought it down in a stinging swat on her backside. She squealed and threw her hand back to block him. He grabbed her hand and held it easily behind her back with his left hand and continued swatting her with the hairbrush in his right.  
  
"Ow! Ow! Stop it! You brute! You monster! Jonathan… help me!"  
  
Jonathan stood in the doorway between Henderson and Daniels. The Americans were watching with way too much interest. "That's my sister in there," he scolded them and closed the door.  
  
There was no help coming. Evelyn howled in pain and squirmed as best she could but Rick was too strong. She could do nothing to evade the relentless descent of the hairbrush. Her bottom burned like it was on fire! She thought he'd never stop.  
  
From the way Evelyn carried on Rick wondered if she'd ever been spanked before. That would explain a lot of her behavior. He wasn't hitting her that hard and he stopped after only fifteen swats. His intention wasn't to really hurt her, just get her attention and make her understand that he was serious when he told her to do something. When he was finished he stood her up and gave her a light shove toward the bed. She threw herself across it and buried her head in the pillows crying. He didn't bother to order her to stay put; he knew she would. Still, he locked the door once more and handed Henderson the key.  
  
"Let's go, Jonathan." Rick strode purposefully toward the door.  
  
"Right," said Jonathan. If we live through this, he might be the perfect man for Evy, he thought.  
  
In her room Evy lay across her bed, her face buried in a pillow, her bottom still smarting. She hated that man! The nerve! Who did he think he was? And Jonathan… Her own brother—what a betrayal! Her own brother letting that man, that, that brute, that monster spank her like she was a naughty child! He actually had her over his knee with her backside in the air. How humiliating! She hadn't wanted to cry but it had hurt. She was furious with herself for letting him make her cry. She didn't want him to know he had an effect on her. She hated that man. As the heat in her backside faded Evy became aware of a warmth elsewhere -- a pleasant warmth. "Ooooooh!" she steamed. That made her even angrier. "I hate that man! Hate him, hate him, hate him!" Evy cried. She remembered where he had gone and what he was going to do tonight. I hope nothing happens to him… she thought as she drifted off to sleep. 


	2. A Naughty Note from the Author

Thanks for reading Evelyn Gets Her Comeuppance. It was just a silly fantasy I kept having after watching TM… over and over, so I finally wrote it and shared it. A little kink now and then never hurt anyone… well, it's a good hurt, anyway. (  
  
Comments and suggestions are welcome at MsJTDonvan@aol.com  
  
If you liked this story, try my others…  
  
Stormy Beginnings: about how Rick's past nearly ruined his future  
  
Two Weeks: Little Alex doesn't have to go all the way to Egypt to find trouble.  
  
  
  
Thanks again,  
  
Jackie 


End file.
